What It Takes
by bellamarie86
Summary: My take on how Bella should've taken Edward back. One Shot, maybe two-shot. B/E. Starts on the plane back from Volterra.


**This is my version of how I think Bella should've taken Edward back. It's in Edwards Point of view. If you want it in Bella's PM me or write it in your review. Happy reading! Enjoy!**

EPOV

Bella was silent. No eye contact, no nothing. She fell asleep in the plane and I found myself staring at her.

I was a fool. I never should have left her. I could already see some of the changes in her since I left. Her eyes were sunken in and had dark shadows underneath them. She was thinner.

When Rosalie told me Bella had committed suicide, my heart shattered. I went to the Volturi to die, to be with her. Of course, my thinking wasn't logical. How could a soulless creature like me ever be with an angel like her?

"Now landing at Port Angeles Airport. Please take all your belongings and make sure not to leave anything behind. We hope you enjoyed the trip."

Bella stirred but went back to sleep.

"Bella, wake up. We're there." I shook her shoulder lightly.

Her brown eyes opened and bore into mine.

"Don't touch me." She said before getting up and leaving the plane.

I followed after quickly.

Bella acted like she didn't notice me and kept on walking. It wasn't until she walked outside that she started shivering.

I shrugged out of my jacket and put it around her tiny shoulders.

She looked at me and then at the jacket.

"Thank you."

Alice was caught up in Jaspers embrace and Rosalie was hugging Emmett when she saw me and Bella. Carlisle and Esme were running over to me. Esme threw her arms over my neck and cried into my shoulder.

"My baby's alive! He's alive!" She sobbed. I hugged her back because I missed my mother. Esme was my mother as much as Elizabeth was.

Carlisle hugged me too.

Esme was on Bella now.

From what I could hear, Esme was crying into Bella with Bella crying right back.

Alice came up to me. I braced myself for her wrath. But she surprised me, instead of yelling at me and possibly harming me for life, she threw her arms around my waist.

"Don't you ever do that to us again, understand?" She said.

"I understand."

"You better."

We went into Jaspers car and drove towards Charlie's. Bella was asleep in the back seat next to me, her hair touching my arm.

When we got to Charlie's and he saw Bella in my arms, he blew up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"She fell asleep."

"Listen, the only thing your pathetic ass will be in here for is to drop Bella off. After that, I never want you near her again."

I nodded and started walking toward her room. Her fingers clutched my shirt frantically as I started laying her down. I carefully took her fingers off my shirt and kissed her forehead. I put her under her covers and left the room.

I left the house but when I turned back to say something, Charlie shut the door in my face.

I went back a couple hours later after showering and changing.

She was sleeping peacefully. I slipped under the covers carefully.

Hours later, she stirred.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I couldn't leave you. Not again."

"Why not? It was really easy for you last time considering that you don't love me."

"Why don't we go into the woods again? To really talk and clear all this up?" I suggested.

"Oh and we all know how well that went last time." Bella said.

I rolled my eyes ignoring the remark.

She got a jacket and went with me.

When we finally got far enough, I stopped.

"Why Edward?" Bella asked.

"I was a fool. I was only thinking of you. When Jasper nearly attacked you, I-I thought that it was a sign. That I wasn't right or that there is a constant risk that maybe it will really happen. Please, Bella. Take me back. Or wait don't. Maybe I'll learn a lesson. What's it going to take?" I asked.

There was a sharp sting in my cheek and Bella was looking down at her hand in shock.

The explanation dawned on me. She had slapped me. I didn't know Bella was capable of that. Damn was I wrong.

"Get down on your knees." Her voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"You want me back. You'll have to do what I say. Get on your knees!" She hissed.

I did what she said, feeling ashamed.

"Do you feel sadness and embarrassment? Good, you should. Because that's exactly how I felt when I ran through the woods trying to find you and when I was begging you to stay. I went through 9 months of pure torture because everything reminded me of you. And that will never happen again. Because this time when you say, "I'm leaving", I'm coming." Bella was circling me and every word she said was hitting me like a whip.

"There won't be a next time." I whispered.

"You're damn right there won't be. I want you to imagine my pain and suffering and if you really feel it, I will take you back."

I tried to feel it and I did. Hard. I was sobbing in agony. Bella was holding me to her, my face buried in her stomach.

"I wasn't supposed to make you cry. You were supposed to kiss me, fool! Wow, good going Bella! And why the hell am I talking to myself?" She asked.

I kept on sobbing for another 5 minutes.

"Stop! I take you back! Just stop crying!" Her voice was hoarse.

"I'm a fool. I'm a fool. I love you more than anything. Why was I such a fool?"

"Not was, am." She corrected. I chuckled.

"I love you too. Just don't ever do this to me." She dropped to her knees too.

"I won't."

I hugged her and she was crying hard.

"You cant Edward because I'm not strong enough to survive it again." She sobbed.

"Neither am I."

And I kissed her. Hard. She responded back with the same intense passion.

And at that moment, I knew that I would turn Bella to keep her with me. I was going to love her forver. And she would get what she wanted.

And Bella and I would always be together.

We would love each other until the end of time. Maybe even longer.

**Love it? Hate it? Review! My Savior and Promise Me are currently on hold until I get more reviews.**


End file.
